The lamp socket is usually provided for being mounted on a reflector, so that the lighting means is correctly positioned with respect to the focal position of the reflector. In particular when the lamp formed of lamp socket and reflector is used in a motor vehicle, the lamp socket must satisfy high requirements as regards the vibration resistance. Only when the lighting means is safely retained in its position even in the case of vibrations is it ensured that there is no flickering of light.
From the prior art, the so-called clip lock is known, wherein a metal clip is used for locking the bulb at the reflector. There is also known a bayonet lock, wherein the bulb is inserted in a lamp socket. The lamp socket is then inserted in the reflector and rotated through a certain angle, so that it snaps into place.
It is the object of the invention to create a simple and inexpensive lamp socket which ensures a safe positioning of the lighting means.